Seating and bedding structures typically are constructed from a seating frame and cushions for occupant contact. However, most such structures will also typically require a subcushion support structure disposed across the seating frame to give the cushions the necessary support to provide a comfortable and secure feeling to the user. These support structures have traditionally been based around the concept of coils, spring constructions, sinuous wire and webbing making use of deformation according to spring constant characteristics of the construction being used so as to meet and respond to variable and cyclical loads.
The use of specially designed fabrics to either augment or replace traditional coils and springs is known. One such woven fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,739 to Gretzinger et al. (incorporated herein by reference). The present invention provides a lightweight knitted construction furniture support fabric possessing the physical characteristics necessary for long-term use. In particular, the present invention provides a warp knitted fabric having multi-directional stretch characteristics. Accordingly, the present invention represents a useful advancement over the state of the art.